


i think i was blind before i met you

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Phil and Jimmy watch the sunset over York.





	i think i was blind before i met you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sarah! I hope you have the best day, and a wonderful year to come <3 Hope you enjoy this :)

The sky rests in that sort of phase between the evening and actual sunset where it's a soft pale blue, tinged with a creamy yellow where it gets ready for more vivid colours. The air is cooling, enough for Phil to pull the bright green hood on his uni hoodie over this head and warm his hands in the hoodie's front pocket. A little moth flies by a few feet in front of him, and Phil rests his head contently against the pole beside him. 

If he weren’t so rooted on the steps of the porch right now, he would run up to his room and grab his camera, snapping picture after picture of the budding York sunset. But he’s lazy so he doesn’t plan on moving. It’s a plus, though, because he watches the blue shift to a dark yellow and is glad that he doesn’t have to miss a second of it. 

Everything is so calm, so pleasant that even the part of Phil that wishes he were doing nothing in bed right now—maybe wrapped around the boy he's waiting on in the shower upstairs—doesn't prickle with superficial complaints. 

He'd stay in this moment forever, if he could. 

Phil feels even more inclined to freeze time when the sky shifts to a brighter orange, and he hears Jimmy shuffle through the door behind him. 

"Hey babe," Jimmy says, tugging affectionately on the top of Phil's hood before plopping down on the steps beside him. 

He looks over, smiling as he takes Jimmy in. His hair is wet from the shower, curling around his face in a way he wouldn’t dare let happen when dry. He's got an old zip up hoodie of Phil's on over a moth-eaten Buffy shirt and a pair of Phil's trackies. It's kind of silly how Phil gets this warm feeling in his chest at the sight, but he's proud to call Jimmy his, and proud to have Jimmy want _Phil_ to be his. 

"Hi," Phil says. "You're just in time, we can watch the sunset together." 

"Bloody sap," Jimmy replies with a smile.

He shifts closer to Phil, leaning into his side. Jimmy lays his head on the top of his shoulder, and Phil feels him press a kiss through the thick fabric there.

As indigo seeps into the vibrant orange sky, Jimmy slides a hand into Phil's hoodie pocket, twining his fingers with Phil's. 

In the back of Phil's mind, he knows that his ass is starting to go numb from sitting so long on a hard wooden step, and there's the start of pins and needles in his arm that's pressed against the pole. He's uncomfortable, in essence, but none of that matters. Jimmy's got his arms around him, and he's started to rub soothing circles into Phil's hand with his thumb. The sky is shifting into a purple that Phil swears can't be real from how neon it appears, and everything feels safe. 

It's a nice change, from where he felt starting uni a year ago, confused and scared and wanting to be himself but not knowing how. But then Jimmy walked into his life—well, aside from blowing up each other's direct messages for a year, it was more like Phil slid into Jimmy's life, complete with spilling iced coffee all down the front of both of them. 

They had the same fears, the same panic that felt so wrong for something that always felt right, and now they're here, loud and proud together. 

The neon purple fades into a softer baby pink, the rest of the sky swirling with dark colours. Stars start to glisten, and Phil wishes he had his camera again. 

But it hardly matters, because he's not witnessing it alone, and he's with the one person he would love to share this moment with over and over, and every moment to follow. 

"Bit pretty, innit?" 

"Really pretty," Phil says. 

Everything shifts to gold, and they stay silent, watching the inky night sky fold into the gold until there's nothing left but dark blues and greys. 

Phil doesn't think he's ever watched a sunset like this before, giving it his full undivided attention. He's glad he did, and even more glad Jimmy came outside when he did so they could watch together. 

It's another one of those _togethers_ Phil can't get enough of. He hopes they have a million more togethers to come, hopes that there are so many this one is so close to the start that it becomes barely a memory. Of course he'll want to remember them all, but he would happily trade this one moment for millions more together. After all, he's living in it now. He's got a long way to go before needing to say goodbye to this one. 

Jimmy shift against him, and he draws his gaze away from the sky. The warmth of Jimmy's hand in his leaves as he pushes it into Phil's hood, drawing his face towards Jimmy's. 

They kiss and it's sweet. Sweet and slow, and completely ruined by Phil when they break away for a moment. 

"Can we go upstairs? My ass is numb." 

Jimmy laughs, playfully shoving Phil. "You're ridiculous, you are. But I'll never say no to that."

"And you just showered anyway," Phil says, taking the hand Jimmy offers him when he stands up. 

"And I just showered anyway." He smiles crookedly, pulling Phil back toward the door.

Phil takes one last look back at the sky and the stars shining so much brighter now, before smiling to himself as he follows Jimmy into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "first day of my life" by bright eyes. 
> 
> you can like/reblog this on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/186055040087/i-think-i-was-blind-before-i-met-you-rating-g) if you want.


End file.
